


生生

by banana0728



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana0728/pseuds/banana0728
Kudos: 1





	生生

任豪睁开眼睛的时候，眼前只有一盏华丽的吊灯。  
他躺在床上，盯着那盏吊灯愣了几秒，大脑里一片空白。他完全不知道自己睡了多久，自己睡觉之前在干什么，也不知道自己现在在哪里。  
他慢慢支起身子，环顾四周。这是一个陌生的卧室，装潢是简约的北欧风格，墙上贴着灰蓝色的壁纸，左手边的玻璃门上挂着白色的纱帘，能隐约看到花园里修剪得整齐漂亮的花圃。门外有个人影，似乎正在收衣服。  
任豪掀开被子从床上起来，感觉到四肢酸软，似乎睡了不止一天，站起来的时候腿甚至有点打颤。他坐回床上，把手攥成拳头轻轻在腿上捶了捶，感觉到酸软稍微缓解后才重新站起身来，走出了门外。

那人听见门被拉开的声音，抱着衣服转过身来。任豪这才看清了他的样子。  
虽然那人看起来至少有三十多岁，但他毫无疑问是个美人。美人长着一双含情脉脉的黑眼睛，清澈又深邃，像是有万语千言要说。而左眼的眼角下点缀着的两颗泪痣，更是给他忧郁的美丽中增添了无尽的脆弱易碎感。  
四目相对的瞬间，任豪的心脏竟然忍不住漏跳了一拍。虽然他的记忆中一片空白，但这种莫名熟悉的感觉让他也迷茫了起来，好像自己真的遗忘了什么重要的东西。  
正当任豪还在发呆的时候，美人也怔住了。怀里抱着的干净衣服掉了一地，而美人看都没看一眼就径直朝任豪冲过来，扑进了任豪怀里，双臂紧紧搂住了任豪。  
细软的发丝埋在任豪颈间，哽咽得说不出一句完整的话来：“豪哥，豪哥，豪哥，你……你终于醒了，我真的好想你。”

突然被抱住的任豪一动也不敢动，杵在原地僵硬得像一段木桩，两只手尴尬地举在半空，不知道是不是应该伸手回抱他一下。  
怀里的人身材修长，手腕纤细，是典型的omega体型，而alpha任豪肩膀宽阔，只要稍微一伸手就能把他整个人揽进怀里。  
花了一小会儿时间做心理建设后，任豪小心翼翼地抬起右手，轻轻地在那人瘦弱的脊背上抚了抚。

感受到他的抚摸，美人停止了抽泣，从他怀里抬起了头。  
他眼睛原本就湿润，此刻更是盈盈如水。哭得泛红的眼圈衬得皮肤更白。  
但是看见他流泪的样子，任豪不知道怎么回事，就是觉得心口像被刀剜了一样地疼着。

从美人的表现中，任豪能感受到，他们之前一定是认识的，是熟人。不对，应该是比熟人更亲近的关系。任豪拼命地在脑中回忆着，试图回忆起与他有关的线索，哪怕只是一个画面一句话一些断片的回忆也好，然而始终一无所获。

美人直起身来，揩了揩眼角的泪，朝着满脸迷茫的任豪说：“没关系的豪哥，我知道你失忆了。”  
说着他牵起任豪的手，朝他笑了笑：“外面风大，别着凉了，我们回屋说吧。”

他的手很小，小到能够被任豪的手掌完全包住。可能是在户外待久了，手指有点凉，但是依旧非常细软，攥在手里像没有骨头一样。牵着他的手的时候，任豪有一种奇妙的感觉。

回到卧室的时候，任豪才注意到床两边的床头柜上分别摆着两个相框。  
靠近门这边的相框里是一张结婚照，任豪走过去，把它拿起来仔细端详：左边的人应该是自己，穿着一身黑色的西装，身材挺拔，容貌和自己刚刚在玻璃门倒影里看见的一模一样，只是年轻了许多；右边的则是现在站在自己身边的人，穿着白色的小礼服，怀里抱着一束雪白的玫瑰，唯独那双眼睛里少了几分岁月积淀的深沉，多了几分纯真灵动。

“这是我们刚结婚的时候拍的，”美人拉着任豪的手在床边坐下，“我每天做梦都在等你醒过来，这段话我排练好多遍了，但要是我说磕巴了，你也不许笑我。”说完抿起了嘴。  
他抿嘴的样子真的任性又可爱，任豪微微一笑，轻轻摇了摇头。

“我是赵磊，三石磊。”美人在他手掌里一笔一划地写下这两个字，写完之后又有点不好意思地笑了，“很普通的名字。”  
“你是任豪。”赵磊又接着写下两个字，“到今年年底我们结婚就满二十四年了，明年就过银婚了。结婚纪念日是十二月三十一号，刚好是我生日前一天。”  
“那边的照片是果果。”赵磊走到床的另一边伸手拿起相框递给任豪。相片上的男孩看起来约莫七八岁，站在一条林荫道上，戴着酷酷的墨镜和棒球帽，脚下踩着滑板，双手插兜，神气活现的。  
“这是他二年级暑假的时候我们一家人一起去三峡旅游的时候拍的。果果是刚出生的时候我取的小名。大名叫任淞睿，是你取的。三点水加一个松树的松，睿是睿智的睿。刚上学的时候因为名字太难写，同桌都写完两道选择题了他才刚写完名字，还哭着喊着要改名字呢。”说到这，赵磊又笑了，“果果今年研二了，在市里的基因克隆研究中心实习呢。不过他工作忙，周末才回家，平时家里就只有我们两个了。接下来就等他找一个漂亮的omega结婚，然后生个可爱的小宝贝。咱们就可以当爷爷奶奶啦。”  
“他可怕我们催婚了，”赵磊把相框放回原位，哂笑着说，“谁叫他上学的时候一门心思死读书，不想着谈恋爱。这点可一点都不像你。”  
任豪稍微歪了歪头，眼神里流露出来些许不解。  
“咱俩是在首都医大认识的，”赵磊从床头柜里翻出毕业证递给任豪，看起来果然是早有准备。  
任豪垂眼盯着证书上贴着的毕业照，那人五官深邃，鼻梁笔直，嘴角带着微笑下巴却微微抬起，显出几分冷峻的神情。像极了自己，却又完全不像自己。  
“那时候你是我学长，我学基因信息你学外科手术。我大一刚入学的时候，你已经快毕业了。那天我从你们教学楼下面路过，头上就被个纸飞机砸中了，抬头就看见你趴在窗户边上朝我吹口哨呢。”赵磊接着说，他声音本来就清亮，此刻说起恋爱时的甜蜜往事，语气更是娇软，听得人心都要化了，“那个纸飞机里面有你的联系方式。我大学毕业那年我们就结婚了，后来你去医院工作，我申请硕博连读的时候发现怀了果果。本来想生完休息一年就回去读，结果没想到照顾孩子这么繁琐，就拖了三年才去把博士读完。”

“我……”任豪试着开口，声带像是未使用过的机器，连声音都生涩甚至有些嘶哑，紧接着便是一连串的咳嗽。  
赵磊赶紧起身给他倒了杯水：“先喝口水，慢慢说。”  
任豪喝了一口，把杯子攥在手里，艰难地说：“我是怎么失忆的？”  
他看过了结婚照，看过了任淞睿的照片，也看了毕业证书，大脑却还是一片空白。  
“车祸。”  
赵磊垂着眼睛，拽着他的衣角，小声道：“没伤太多，就是撞击到了大脑。脑科的老彭说是永久性的失忆，但是不会影响以后的记忆和正常生活。他的原话是：‘你就当他的大脑格式化重装了。’”  
任豪下意识摸了摸后脑，赵磊连忙去拉住他的手：“哎，别碰那儿。”  
“我睡了多久？”任豪又问。  
赵磊抿了抿嘴：“快三年吧。”

三年。  
任豪盯着窗外的赵磊想。  
三年是多久呢？一千零九十五天，两万六千二百八十个小时，九千四百六十万八千秒。  
赵磊弯腰把刚才弄掉的衣服捡起来放回洗衣篮里，就在他刚抱起洗衣篮准备朝洗衣房过去的时候，一只浑身雪白的银狐犬就从草坪另一端扑了过来。  
“哎哟我的小祖宗你可回来了。”赵磊连忙把洗衣篮放下抱起了银狐犬，转身看着任豪，笑着说，“这是雪团。”  
雪团听话地汪了一声。  
“来，团团，叫爸爸。”说完，赵磊还捏住它的爪子朝任豪挥了挥，然后朝任豪嫣然一笑。  
任豪忽然恍神，那一瞬间，他有一种错觉：  
他错过的不仅仅是赵磊的三年，而是他和赵磊的一生。

夏天天黑得晚，吃完晚饭太阳还没完全下山，余晖仍然映在天边。  
赵磊说适量的运动复健是必要的，于是两人带着雪团一起在别墅的花园里散了散步。银狐犬好动，雪团一出门就扑在草地上开始打滚疯跑。赵磊悄悄地拉起了任豪的手。他的手还是那么软，任豪听见自己的心砰砰跳动的声音。  
晚风拂面让人十分惬意，两个人就这么慢慢地走着。

在花圃馥郁的花香中，任豪隐隐闻到了一种不同的味道，直觉告诉他那是赵磊身上传来的信息素。  
像薄荷，像剥了皮的橙子，也像海洋，是轻盈飘逸，夹杂着一点点甘苦的的凛冽橙花香。仔细闻还能闻到中间混杂了一点醇厚的红茶香。  
任豪又吸了一口，意识到这是自己的信息素。融合的信息素代表他们早已完成完全标记。  
也是……毕竟结婚都这么多年了，孩子都那么大了。

虽然话是这么说，这一切对于任豪来说还是太缺乏实感了。  
就像此时此刻，他坐在床边，而一墙之隔的浴室里正传来赵磊洗澡的水声，凛冽的橙花香透过门板传了过来。  
任豪有些许惶惶不安，甚至有点不敢想今天晚上会发生什么。  
不一会儿，浴室的水声停了，穿着浴袍的赵磊走了出来。  
他的头发湿漉漉的，眼睛湿漉漉的，身上……也湿漉漉的。原本就很白的皮肤被蒸气一蒸更是泛起了暧昧的红，就连声音也带上了几分难言的娇软：“我洗好啦，豪哥快去吧。”

任豪觉得下身升起了一种异常而陌生的冲动，慌忙站了起来，几乎是仓皇逃进了浴室。  
完全标记后的alpha和omega对于彼此的性吸引力就是会比未标记的ao之间更为强烈。何况赵磊真的很性感——声音绵软，眼神妩媚多情，下唇粉润又丰满，简直就是天生要alpha捧在手心里疼爱的。如果说二十多岁的赵磊是含苞待放的清纯花骨朵诱人去采撷，那么四十岁上的赵磊就是开到荼蘼的紫阳花，浓艳又风情摇曳。  
任豪看着自己硬起来的下体叹了口气，草草冲了个冷水澡，然而下体却依旧巍然不动。

任豪从浴室出来的时候，赵磊正在换睡衣。深蓝色的长袖丝质睡衣下摆下露出不盈一握的纤腰和雪白的两条长腿，发丝滴下一滴水珠，沿着肌肤流进衣领，最后消失在线条优美的肩颈里。  
任豪忍不住咽了口口水。古人说食色性也，即使失忆，身体的本能却没有失。他小心翼翼地在床边坐下，谁知道刚掀起被子坐进去，换好了睡衣的赵磊就伸手过来揽住了他的脖子。  
骤然贴近的橙花香让任豪整个人手足无措地僵在了床边。  
赵磊扑哧一声笑了出来，贴着他的耳朵低声道：“豪哥第一次跟我上床的时候都没有这么紧张过。”没想到老夫老妻二十多年了，还能体会一把早恋小情侣偷尝禁果的感觉。  
任豪听出来赵磊在嘲笑他，耳朵一下子红了起来。

赵磊温柔地把任豪按倒在床上，翻身分开双腿骑在他身上，望着他，说：“那今天，豪哥就让我主动一次吧。”  
说完，他就把手伸到了领口处解开了扣子，任由丝质的睡衣从身上滑落，露出纤长白皙的身体。  
他的头发很长，一直垂到了他圆润的肩头上。  
脱完了自己的衣服，赵磊又俯身去脱任豪的睡裤，结果刚摸到的一瞬间，雪白的小脸就泛起了红，半晌才咬着嘴唇说：“豪哥都硬了，怎么不早点跟我说？”说完就张开粉红的小嘴，一口吞进了任豪的巨物。  
突如其来的温暖潮湿和紧窒让任豪身体猛地一抖，直接发射在了赵磊嘴里。  
赵磊喉结微动，看起来是把精液咽了下去，还伸出粉嫩的小舌头舔了舔唇边。可爱又色情的小动作看得任豪又硬了起来。  
“你真可爱。”任豪忍不住说。  
“讨厌，都这么老的人了说什么可爱。”赵磊用额头贴着他的额头，小声说，“其实你昏过去的这段时间，我还特别自私地想过——还好你是彻底失忆了，要是光记得我们刚结婚那会儿，看着新娘子忽然变成四十多岁满脸皱纹的样子，一定会吓坏了吧。”  
“哪有？”任豪捧着他的脸，深情地凝视着他的眼睛，“还是很漂亮，和以前一样漂亮。”  
赵磊撇了撇嘴：“又骗人，你根本不记得了。”  
“我见到照片了。”任豪连忙辩解。  
“哼。” 赵磊报复性地在他嘴上咬了一口。

任豪这具身体像从来没有尝过性爱的快感，赵磊的手在他身上游走，指尖所到之处都在他身上掀起一阵欲望的微澜。  
感受到任豪的下体再次抬头，赵磊重新支起身子，一边咬着嘴唇用手指分开穴口，一边扶着任豪的腰缓缓坐了下去，让那巨物慢慢进入已经湿润到快要滴水的花蕊中。  
即使结婚已经二十多年，赵磊主动骑到任豪身上求欢的次数也并不多。他用并不熟练的动作半跪着在任豪身上一起一伏。  
他的额头上逐渐沁出了细细密密的汗珠，原本清亮的眼神也被快感冲击得朦胧，几乎泛起了泪光。  
Alpha的本能驱使着任豪一口咬住了他后颈的腺体，把少量信息素注入了进去。

快感的浪潮渐渐归于平静，赵磊紧紧搂住任豪的脖颈，小声道：“豪哥，我爱你。”  
任豪温柔地回抱住他：“我也爱你。”  
“豪哥，我真的好爱你，我不能没有你。”赵磊说着，又把任豪搂得更紧了些。

转眼到了周末，任果果要回来了。  
赵磊从一大早就开始忙碌，先是给家里扫除了一遍，然后又把网上预约到的新鲜采摘的蔬菜洗好切好，把鲜鱼豆腐和葱姜放进砂锅，火转小。  
鱼汤在锅里温吞缓慢地咕嘟着。赵磊把切成薄片的肉放在调料里腌制，任豪从背后伸出手臂，一把把赵磊环抱住。  
“干嘛呀豪哥。”赵磊用手背软软地推了他一下，“做饭呢，别闹。”  
“我来帮你吧。”  
“你帮什么呀你，”赵磊抬起亮亮的眼睛看他，“你还记得吗？”  
“那你教我。”  
“真是的，四十多岁的人了就不要这么肉麻了。”赵磊把肉处理好，洗了洗手，脱掉了围裙，“我要带雪团去宠物店洗澡剪指甲。果果洁癖可严重了，团团不洗澡他不肯抱的。”  
“我陪你去吧？”任豪手里拿着围裙，亦步亦趋地跟着赵磊到了门口。醒来之后，他还没有出过别墅的大门，也不知道外面的世界究竟是什么样子的。  
“没事，我自己去就行了，豪哥在家里等我吧。”赵磊换好鞋子，临出门又想起来，忙叮嘱道，“记得帮我盯着点锅里的火，千万别烧干了。”

任豪答应着，把赵磊送出了门，又目送他的车出了别墅大门，才垂头丧气地回了屋里。  
汤少说要煲一两个小时，任豪看了一会儿电视打发时间，又去健身房跑了会儿步，给三楼阳台上的盆栽浇了水，把一切能想到的打发时间的事做了个遍，赵磊还没回来。  
任豪把浇水壶放回原位，正打算回一楼看看汤煲得怎么样了，余光却瞥到楼梯旁的一个房间。  
房门上贴着一个任豪不认识的标牌，标牌旁边写着“一级”，他试着拧动把手，门没锁。  
这个房间看起来像是一个生物实验室，虽然和研究所、大学等地的专业实验室比起来稍嫌简陋了一些，但是设备却不少。屋里摆着各种各样的大型仪器，不断发出嗡嗡的细小声音，显然是全天候在运作的。唯一的实验台是灰色的，试管架上摆着一排排清洗干净的试管，电子显微镜上盖着防尘布。门口旁边的衣架上挂着一件雪白的白大褂，凑近还能闻到隐约的橙花香，显然是赵磊常穿的。  
赵磊怎么从来没提过家里的实验室？任豪心下不解，一边四处打量，一边小心翼翼地挪动步子朝里面走过去，生怕自己一不小心碰坏了什么东西。  
实验室的最深处是一个一人多高的玻璃培养舱，里面除了微微冒着泡的淡黄色的液体之外一无所有。角落里有贴过标签的痕迹，现在似乎已经被撕掉了。培养舱的顶端有几个气阀，连接着一台带有液晶屏的仪器。任豪拿起一根连接线端详了一下，没看出什么奇怪的地方，只好放了回去，又踮脚去看培养舱。然而还没等他看懂H20，02，P之类的缩写是什么意思，就听见窗外传来汽车的声音。  
赵磊似乎回来了。  
意识到这一点的任豪忽然慌了，虽然他也不知道自己在慌什么，但本能告诉他不能让赵磊知道自己来过这里，于是他连忙朝实验室的门口走。  
然而他还没来得及走出实验室，楼下就传来开门的声音和赵磊的喊声：“豪哥，豪哥，你在哪儿呢？”  
任豪慌忙冲出实验室，正好撞上从楼梯口上来的赵磊。

“你怎么了？”抱着雪团的赵磊满脸不解，“你在这干什么呢？”  
“我……啊没事，我就在屋里随便转了转。”任豪太紧张，以至于说话都有点磕巴了。  
“你进我的实验室了？”赵磊微微抬了抬下巴，用眼神示意了一下任豪身后还没有关紧的门。  
“我……进去随便看了看。”任豪感觉自己额头似乎都出了点微汗。  
“哦。”赵磊低头摸了摸怀里的雪团，脸上看不出什么多余的表情，“里面也没什么好看的，我弄这个实验室的时候，以为可以在家搞点研究课题什么的，结果还没来得及研究什么，你就出事故了。这里就一直闲置着了……不说了，下楼去看看汤煲的怎么样了吧。”

煲了两个多小时的鱼汤呈现出一种乳白色。赵磊用勺子舀了一小勺，吹了吹，笑盈盈地递到任豪唇边：“豪哥尝尝。”  
任豪低头抿了一口，赵磊没放什么多余的调味料，很清淡，但是能尝到鱼本身的鲜美的滋味：“很鲜。”  
赵磊也尝了一口，点点头表示赞同：“唔，差不多可以出锅了。”  
赵磊在鱼汤里撒了点盐和切碎的芹菜叶子，然后监督着任豪把汤盛出来分到几个小碗里，还不忘跟任豪抱怨：“都是你从小给果果惯的，他可挑食了，一点香菜都不吃的。”  
任豪笑了笑，把碗端到外面的餐桌上：“随我，我也不爱吃。”  
“那我还能不知道吗？”赵磊正把早上备好的菜拿出来准备下锅，听见任豪这么说，不忿地敲了敲铲子，“你在中心医院实习的第一年，我怕医院食堂不好吃，亲自给你熬了一罐鱼汤专门送过去，结果你说你不吃香菜，全便宜你办公室里那群人了。”都二十多年前的事了，赵磊说起来还是耿耿于怀的。  
“怪我，怪我，”任豪赶紧主动请罪，“这次我肯定全喝完。”

赵磊炒完两个菜的时候，门外传来了车子的引擎声。赵磊连忙推任豪：“应该是果果回来了，你快去给他开门。”说完自己也手忙脚乱地把菜出锅，把围裙摘掉。  
任豪走到大门前，还没来得及开门，就听见钥匙响，门从外面被拉开了。  
站在门外的是一个看起来约莫二十岁的Alpha，雪白的巴掌脸上有一双黑白分明的漂亮眼睛，鼻梁高挺笔直，嘴唇几乎抿成了一条直线。头发染成了今年最流行的浅金色，像一只骄傲的小狮子。

“果果？”任豪试探着问。  
这应该算是任豪第一次见到他这个法定意义上的儿子，但是任豪相信，哪怕是在大街上遇见，自己也绝对能认出来他是自己和赵磊的儿子。他的脸型和眉毛鼻梁跟自己几乎是一个模子刻出来的。唯独那双漂亮的眼睛跟赵磊一模一样。这种和一个自己血脉相连的生命面对面的感觉相当奇妙。  
任淞睿看见任豪，也怔了一下，连带着看向他的眼神都变得格外复杂。

“果果！”赵磊从厨房出来，惊喜地喊了一声，随后一把抱住了任淞睿。  
赵磊的出现很好地缓解了任豪和任淞睿之间微妙的尴尬。三个人陆续进了餐厅，赵磊把最后一道菜端出来放在桌上，心疼地摸了摸任淞睿的脸颊：“果果你是不是又瘦了？是不是工作太忙平时没好好吃饭啊？”  
就算是像仙子一样清冷的赵磊，作为一个母亲，在面对孩子的时候也露出了爱唠叨的本色。  
任淞睿半是无奈半是安慰地叹了口气：“妈，研究所的叔叔阿姨我从小都认识的，他们都很关照我的，”  
赵磊给任淞睿夹了个虾仁：“有什么问题一定记得跟你们周所长说啊，不要逞强。”  
“知道啦知道啦。”每次回来都会被念叨一番，任淞睿现在已经有抵抗力了。  
果然，赵磊很快又转换了话题：“研究所里有没有喜欢的omega？男孩女孩都行。”  
“没有，”任淞睿埋头喝汤。

“你也差不多到岁数了，”任豪今天晚上第一次在餐桌上开口，也多亏这些天赵磊没少跟他说任淞睿的情况，“遇见喜欢的Omega就努力一下吧。”  
任淞睿放下汤碗，深深地看了任豪一眼，闷闷地“嗯”了一声，便不再说话了。

吃完晚饭，任豪和赵磊在收拾碗筷，任淞睿站起来，对赵磊说：“妈，你过来，我有话要跟你说。”  
赵磊看了一眼任豪，任豪了然道：“你们去吧，我把这些放到洗碗机里就行了。”  
任淞睿拉着赵磊进了二楼的书房。  
任豪调了洗碗机的档位和时间，按下开始，白色的机器里就开始传来哗啦啦放水的声音，紧接着便是吭哧吭哧的洗碗声。单调的声音让任豪有点出神，他在厨房徘徊了片刻，目光落在了料理台上的送货篮上。送货篮里还有今天早上和蔬菜一起送来的水果。  
对了，今天晚上磊磊和果果他们俩都没吃太多东西，给他们切点水果吧。

任淞睿把赵磊拉进了二楼的书房，反手锁上了门。  
赵磊的声音略有些不解：“果果？”  
任淞睿则直接开门见山地说：“妈，你清醒一点，那根本就不是爸。”  
今天晚上他一直看着赵磊和那个任豪在餐桌上举止亲密，还不断地眉来眼去，他真的已经忍无可忍了。  
“我知道你的意思，”赵磊的声音很小，但却依然坚定，“可是我……我能感觉出来，他就是你爸。”  
任淞睿的语气有几分不耐：“爸已经走了！你为什么要为了一个……做到这种地步？”  
“果果，你不知道。”赵磊的啜泣声隔着门板依旧清晰可闻，“如果你爸他真的是另一个人也就算了。可是每次我看着他眼睛的时候，他抱着我的时候，他给我临时标记的时候，我都觉得，他就是你爸，千真万确。”  
“人因记忆而存在。”任淞睿简明扼要地说。  
“难道你爸失去记忆了，他就不是你爸了吗？我们就当他只是彻底失忆了不行吗？”  
“妈……你聪明了一辈子，怎么偏偏在我爸的事上这么糊涂？”任淞睿长长地叹了一口气，终于放弃说服赵磊，离开了书房。  
二楼的小客厅黑着灯，茶几上放着一盘切好的水果，苹果都已经微微的氧化变色了。

既然赵磊执迷不悟，任淞睿也没打算继续劝下去，更没打算继续和任豪共处一室。他用钥匙拧开自己的车门，坐进车里，按亮大灯。  
骤然亮起的灯光照亮了路边的一个人影，是任豪。  
任豪走到了驾驶座的旁边，任淞睿才看清他怀里还抱着一件蓝色的大衣。  
“果果，这个是你上大学的时候你妈妈买的……”对上儿子怀疑的眼神，任豪连忙解释，“你妈告诉我的。”  
“现在天冷，你穿上吧，别着凉。”任豪有些小心翼翼地把衣服递给了任淞睿。  
任淞睿的眉头依旧皱着，嘴唇也抿得紧紧的，可还是伸出手来接过了大衣。  
“你很像你妈妈，”任豪盯着任淞睿的脸，怔怔地说，“你妈妈年轻的时候。”  
他在这一刻终于理解了赵磊。即使任淞睿心里明知道那是不同的，可是当这个人真的站在自己面前的时候，就算是他也硬不下心肠来，更何况和任豪朝夕相处的赵磊呢。  
“你快点进去吧……爸。”任淞睿垂着眼睛，无比艰难地才叫出这个名字。

任豪回到屋里的时候，赵磊还在书房，正对着五斗橱上面的相框发呆。  
相片里的任豪白大褂散开了两颗扣子，手里端着一杯咖啡，靠在医院的窗户旁，正朝着镜头微笑。窗外阳光正好，还有绿树掩映，和英俊的医生一起构成了一幅完美的画面，看起来简直像是医院的宣传照，只有赵磊知道，这是那天他去医院看任豪的时候随手拍下来的。  
“豪哥，我想你了。”赵磊望着相框里的任豪，喃喃自语。

门外传来脚步声，赵磊慌忙抬起头来，正好撞见走进来的任豪。  
任豪面露赧色：“果果看起来……好像不太愿意跟我说话。”  
“没事，”赵磊站起来，一把抱住了他，柔声安慰道，“你之前做手术的时候，对受伤的地方用干细胞做了部分移植。果果心里过不了这个坎，总觉得你不是你了。你给他点时间，好吗？”  
任豪越过赵磊的肩头，盯着地毯上面的一片花纹，问出了藏在心里很久的一个问题：“那我还是我吗？”  
“当然，无论豪哥变成什么样，豪哥永远是我的豪哥。”

经过了这一段时间的磨合，任豪和赵磊做爱的时候不再像之前那么手足无措。  
虽然偶尔还是赵磊上位，但是任豪明显变成了掌控的那一方。  
感受着任豪在自己身体里律动，赵磊低头吻他。染着清新飘逸橙花香的发丝微微拂在任豪的脸上，让任豪有点恍惚。  
身下的交缠那么火热，然而唇齿相交的吻却一触即分。

粗略算算，醒来已经快一个月了，任豪却还是没有离开过别墅。  
他不是没有想出去过，只是赵磊不肯让他出门。无论是采购还是送雪团去打定期疫苗，赵磊不是订购了上门服务，就是坚持要自己去。  
这天赵磊出门给车做年检，事实上，除了这种必要的事，现在赵磊也几乎完全不出门了。走之前赵磊千叮咛万嘱咐，让任豪好好在家等他。

任豪嘴上答应，然而赵磊的车刚开出别墅大门，他就跟了出去。

他也解释不清楚自己为什么要这么做。只是直觉告诉他，赵磊不让他出门，是要瞒着他什么事。而这件事能解答他现在所有的疑惑，包括果果莫名的冷漠和敌意。  
他家的别墅在郊外，光花园就好大一片，附近都是相似的独栋别墅。按理说在这里走上半个小时也不见得能看见一个人影。  
可不知是任豪太幸运抑或太不幸，他刚走出门，路口就拐进来一辆车，缓缓在他面前停下。  
黑色保时捷的车窗被摇下来，驾驶座里坐着一个顶着西瓜头的黑发青年，戴着黑框眼镜，显得皮肤更白，简直像漫画里的人物。他身上穿着一件白大褂，右边胸口上绣着“首都第一基因克隆研究中心”。  
“豪哥？”那个西瓜头的眼睛睁得溜圆，“你……你不是出车祸去世了吗？”  
任豪向后退了半步，下意识地摸上了自己的后脑：“是……是啊，我失忆了。”  
西瓜头依然是一脸震惊且不可置信的表情，脸上的表情简直像看到诈尸一样：“可是，我明明看到你的……”  
西瓜头忽然闭上了嘴，不再说下去。  
任豪不知为什么忽然害怕了起来，开始追问：“看到了我的什么？”  
“不，不，没什么。”西瓜头忽然住了嘴，摇上了车窗，一脚油门将车开走了。

西瓜头的反应更让任豪心生疑窦，他转身回到别墅，上了二楼立刻开始翻箱倒柜。  
然而赵磊似乎早在他醒来之前就收拾过了家里，任豪仔仔细细翻遍了抽屉的每一个角落也一无所获。  
就在他差点放弃的时候，他的目光落到了五斗橱上的玻璃相框上。  
他还记得，果果回来的那天晚上，赵磊就坐在椅子上盯着这个相框里面的任豪，痴痴地说：“豪哥，我想你了。”  
任豪伸手拿起了相框仔细观察，发现相片的边缘露出了一道白色。他立刻把相框翻过来，拆开。  
果不其然，相片背面有一张叠起来的纸。  
任豪刚展开那张纸，最上面的五个字就刺痛了他的眼球。  
——“死亡确认书”。

任豪的呼吸一下子急促了起来，他匆匆扫了下去：姓名任豪，年龄四十二岁，死因是因车祸导致的颅脑损伤，当场死亡。  
旁边还有一张照片，柏油马路上洒满了让人触目惊心的鲜血，而正中央的尸体，面部血肉模糊，已经看不出人形了。  
任豪盯着那张照片看了两秒，只感觉胃里翻江倒海，一个箭步猛冲到了洗手间开始干呕。

干呕了半天，任豪好不容易才感觉没那么恶心了。然而他刚一直起身子，猝不及防与镜子里映出来的自己对视，任豪又觉得胃里抽搐了起来。  
这张脸，自己的这张脸，和相片里那个朝着镜头微笑的男人一模一样的脸，怎么会变成了那幅让人无法接受的样子？

水龙头里哗啦啦流出清澈的水，任豪伸手去接，捧起来泼在脸上。凉水让他感觉稍微好一些了。  
然后，他注意到了自己的手。  
雪白细长的手指，光洁无瑕的指尖。  
可是赵磊跟自己说过，车祸发生以前，自己是首都中心医院的心外科专家，平均每天都要做好几台手术。  
他是没有记忆了，可是他并不傻。  
一个从业二十多年，每天都要做手术的外科医生，手上应该有很多手术刀剪造成的深浅不一的划痕。而不是像这样，光滑漂亮得像一个新生儿的手。  
他伸手摘下左手无名指上的婚戒，婚戒几乎是他一摘就顺利地从他手指上脱落了。当然，手指根部也没有应该有的戒痕。  
不仅是手，他的浑身上下，所有可以看得见的地方，都没有一块疤痕。这等于说是他从小到大从来没有受过任何外伤，没有磕过碰过，没有被水果刀削过。当然，也不可能曾经历过那场惨绝人寰的车祸。

这可能吗？  
还是说，赵磊骗了自己？

自己真的是任豪吗？  
赵磊的所有温柔，所有爱意，包括他高潮时茫然的眼神和深深嵌入自己后背的手指甲……  
给的究竟是死去的那个任豪，还是自己？  
自己是假的吗？

事已至此，所有的疑惑都有了个答案。  
他终于知道了，他不是那个任豪。  
他没有在大学里给赵磊扔过纸飞机，没有在毕业典礼上单膝跪地向赵磊求过婚，没有牵着赵磊的手走进过教堂，没有在产房外听到过任果果的第一声啼哭，也没有陪赵磊走过风风雨雨的二十多年。  
他不记得所有这一切，不是因为他失去了记忆，而是因为他从来就没有经历过。  
他永远无法取代真正的任豪。  
而他，他是任豪，可他又不是那个任豪，他究竟是谁呢？  
啊，真是的，想一想就觉得头痛。任豪痛苦地闭上了眼睛，背靠着墙坐在了洗手间的瓷砖上。

楼梯间里传来脚步声，紧接着脚步声在洗手间门前停下。  
赵磊的声音非常冷静：“你看见了？”  
任豪睁开眼睛，微微侧过头去看赵磊，苦涩一笑：“我不是他，对吗？”  
赵磊原本就白的脸上已经失去了最后一丝血色。  
即使知道了真相，任豪也不得不承认，他还是很爱赵磊。只是他已经彻底失去了爱赵磊的资格了。

除了因为克隆人不被法律承认，不拥有任何自然人拥有的人权，还因为，他就是任豪。  
如果他不是任豪，那么他可以陪在赵磊身边，开导他，带他走出任豪去世的阴影。  
可是他呢？他就是那片阴影。  
他出现在赵磊面前的每一秒，都让任豪在赵磊心里的痕迹更深一分。只要他还活生生地站在赵磊前面一天，赵磊就不可能忘记任豪。  
他又该用怎样的立场去规劝赵磊呢？

猝不及防地，赵磊哭了，眼泪像断了线的珠子一样啪嗒啪嗒掉下来。  
任豪慌了，本能地站起来一把把赵磊抱在怀里，抓住他瘦弱的肩膀，抚摸着他的脊背，安慰道：“别哭了。”  
就在此时，任豪的脑海里莫名其妙地浮现了一个画面：苍白的脸，泛红的眼圈，和满脸的泪痕，和眼前的赵磊重合。只不过那个赵磊看上去很年轻很漂亮，似乎大学还没有毕业。  
脑内有一个声音告诉他，这是他们还在上大学的时候，赵磊落选年度优秀学生评选的时候。

“求求你豪哥，别离开我。”赵磊抹了抹眼泪，“我知道你不相信，可是你在我心里永远都是豪哥，永远都是。”  
他不能忘记任豪。  
当时他坐在任豪的副驾驶上，前方的大货车失控逆行，直直地朝着他们的车冲过来。  
如果那个时候任豪向左打方向盘，那么大货车会直接撞向副驾驶，任豪本人甚至不会受重伤。  
但是任豪没有，他连一秒钟都没有犹豫，就将方向盘向右打到了底。  
任豪当场死亡，而赵磊只受了点轻伤。

在那生死存亡的一刹那，他用他自己的血肉之躯，牢牢地护住了赵磊。  
他选择了死，将赵磊推向了生的另一端。  
同时也用血，把他牢牢刻在了赵磊心上  
至死不渝。

“首都第一基因克隆研究中心前所长赵磊，违法克隆人类，并毁灭、伪造克隆相关证据，其情节严重，构成犯罪。依照《克隆法》第十一条和《反克隆人类法》第二十三条第二款，回收销毁其违法克隆的实验体，并对赵磊进行暂时扣押。”

这个冰冷的机器音是任豪被卫兵带离赵磊之前最后的记忆。全副武装人高马大的卫兵随后就把把任豪拖进了二氧化碳窒息间。  
天花板上的喷嘴里喷出白色的雾气。  
任豪知道，那是液化的二氧化碳。他的呼吸变得越来越沉重，眼前模糊。他只能闭上眼睛，在心里反复念着，希望这微弱的声音可以传达到赵磊身边  
赵磊，我爱你，我爱你。  
我在见到你第一眼的时候，就深深爱上你了。  
爱你这件事，刻在我的血液里，刻在我的基因里。  
就算用同样的基因再铸就千千万万个任豪，他们也只有一颗同样的爱你的心。  
我知道我这次昏过去之后就再也醒不过来了。  
我再也拉不到你柔软的小手，闻不到你身上淡淡的橙花香，听不见你的清亮的声音，看不见你对我笑。  
但我会永远爱你。


End file.
